Second Time's the Charm
by MellyxBrooks
Summary: Days before The Games, Katniss has found out that Gale has been cheating on her for the last three months. When she's forced to act like she's in love with Peeta during The Games to save her life, will she be able to see what love is truly like, or is it all for show?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there fanfiction explores! My name is Melly, and I've been here for two and a half years. I've written stories for wrestling, Law and Order SVU, Chicago Fire and the Secret Life. I love The Hunger Games series, and so I figured why not write a fic for this! this fic will be co-written with an amazing friend of mine, Heidi! Her name is **_**Heidipoo**_**! Writing a Games fic is a first for both of us, so please let us know what you think! Thank you! – Melly and Heidi.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Katniss said as she paced back and forth in front of her boyfriend Gale. The couple had been together for the past eight and a half months, and she thought that they were happy. But apparently they weren't the happy couple everyone thought they were because she had just learned that he had been cheating on her for the last three months of their relationship. "I…I care about you so much, and I thought that you cared about me too, but I was obviously a fool to think so." She sighed.

"Katniss, I'm sorry," Gale said as he apologized again for what seemed to be for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes.

"Well, I'm sorry isn't going to exactly fix this, is it Gale?" She snapped. "I can't believe you cheated on me." She shook her head. "You know I have The Games coming up in less than forty-eight hours, and you think that this is the right moment to tell me that you've been cheating on me? You couldn't have waited until after the games?"

"Well if you never made it home…I wouldn't be okay with not being honest with you…I thought it would be best to be honest with you now just in case I didn't get the chance to be honest with you later on…I'm so sorry," he said again.

"I don't know what else to say to you right now, Gale. But I don't want to say something that I know I will regret later on, so I think that its best you go home now."

"Will I get the chance to say goodbye to you before you enter The Games?" He asked, trying to be hopeful. He knew that he may be asking for a lot since he just informed her that he was cheating on her, but he had to give it a try.

Katniss only shook her head. "Just consider this our goodbye, Gale. I'll talk to you when I get home from The Games." She replied.

Katniss walked away, anger still pulsing through her veins. Ever since the reaping, there had been this sort of weird feeling about Gale, and now she knew what it was... She just couldn't believe after all this time they were together, he would just go and betray her like that. She was sure if she made it out of the games, she would end it with him. Once a cheater, always a cheater, that's how she saw it.

She kept walking through District 12, her home district, until she was stopped by one of her good friends, Finnick. "Katniss, why do you look so pissed?" He joked. "I mean, I know you've got the games, but you've got to make the best of it." He tried to play around with her.

"Finnick?" She questioned, a smile immediately lit on her face. Any time she saw her best friend, all her problems were forgotten. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, I just came by to wish you luck and what not..." He said a little nonchalantly. "The more important question is why are you stomping around here like you're going to destroy a village or something?" He chuckled a bit.

Katniss sighed, "That's not funny..." She mumbled. "It's just that... I just got bad news." She added.

Finnick's face fell. "What's the matter?" He asked, his voice had immediately softened, and his eyes had filled with worry. Already going through the games once before, he knew what Katniss would be going into, and he was afraid for her.

He wanted nothing more than to keep her safe, truth be told, he would take her place if he could. But he knew that she would never allow for that to happen.

"Gale just told me that he's been cheating on me for the last three months," she sighed as she tried her best not to cry, but tears still stung her eyes anyway. Gale had broken her heart, and this was the worst possible time to do so. Not that there was a good time to break someone's heart, but it couldn't have happened at a more inconvenient time.

"Oh Katniss," he sighed softly as he brought his best friend into his arms, and ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. "The guy is such an idiot; I never liked him to begin with. Now I hate him even more. I can go kick his as for you, if you want." He offered.

Katniss couldn't help but smile a little. "No, that's okay. Thank you though," she said softly. "I just, I feel so blindsided by this whole thing…I thought he truly cared for me…and now I found out that this whole relationship is a lie…" she said, pulling away from his hug. "I was actually on my way to find you…I wanted to know if you could give me some advice…for the games…I'm scared Finnick..." She admitted.

"Stick with Petta," he said. "I know that he'll do what he can to keep you safe for as long as he can…" he went on to say. "I can also give you a good luck charm…if you want." He smiled warmly at her.

"A good luck charm?" She questioned. After all, she had already received the mockingjay pen from Primrose, what else could she need?

"Of course." Finnick said as he began to undo a leather wristband that was tied onto his arm. "I wore this in my games." He explained to Katniss. "I want you to have it, so you'll win." He said as he tied it on her slender wrist. It was nothing more than a simple leather band. But still, it was the thought that counted, and Katniss loved it more than anything.

"Thank you so much Finnick..." She replied, tears brimming in her eyes again. She went to hug him, and he hugged her back.

"Don't cry." He told her. "You're gonna do great, just don't ever give up, okay? You just gotta keep fighting. I know it's scary to think about, but it's what you've got to do. Okay, Katniss?" Finnick finished.

She nodded, "I think I got it." She smiled.

"You will make it out of there." He said once again.

Katniss and Finnick talked for a little while longer, and then she noticed that it was getting late. "I should go meet up with Peeta and Haymitch...they told me they wanted to meet up earlier." She said to her best friend. After all, everything else was out of the way. The evaluations, all the interviews in the capital, everything. The tributes were just given a little time with their families in their original districts. Katniss had already said goodbye to her mom and Prim, so now all there was left to do was to conjure up a game plan with Peeta and Haymitch.

"I'll see you later then, Katniss." Finnick said, and the two made their goodbyes. Katniss wasn't really sure where to meet up with Peeta and Haymitch, so she just assumed she was supposed to go to Haymitch's house in the victor's village. She walked her way there, getting there in about ten minutes, and made her way into the house.

* * *

"Look who finally decided to show up." Haymitch scoffed.

"I had some things I had to take care of." Katniss replied, referring to her little meeting with Gale.

"Do you have any idea how long Peeta and I have been waiting here?" Haymitch asked as he gestured over to the bread baking boy.

"I'm sorry," Katniss said again, this time her tone was a little bit more on the bitter side. "But like I said, I had some things that I needed to take care of."

"Is everything okay?" Peeta questioned, looking up at her from where he was sitting. He could tell that something with her was off, but he wasn't sure what it was exactly.

"I'll tell you about it later," she said, glaring at Haymitch before sitting down beside him. "So what's our plan?" She asked.

"It's simple, really." Haymitch began. "The two of you are going to stick together. Twenty-four seven. One of you won't be able to be without the other because you're deeply in love with each other." He explained.

Katniss stared at him dumbfounded. She was going to protest, considering her earlier interacts with Gale, but she decided against it. She would do what she had to do to live. Besides, it's not like she and Peeta had feelings for each other anyway, it was all just for show, and putting on this show could be the key to saving her life.

She looked over to Peeta to see if he had any rejections, but he didn't. "I'm okay with it if you are," he smiled warmly.

It made Katniss feel better that he was asking for her approval. So after a couple of moments she took a deep breath and replied, "I'm in."

* * *

**A/N: To be continued? Leave some reviews and let Heidi and I know what you think. Thanks guys! –Melly & Heidi. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heidi and I really appreciate your reviews for chapter one, thank you so much! We're sorry that this update came a little later than what we would have liked, but we are both extremely busy with school, and I have work as well. Anyway, enough chitchat! Enjoy chapter two! – Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

It was now the night before the games. Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, and Effie were all on a luxurious train on the way to the capitol. From there, Katniss and Peeta would be taken to this year's arena. For a moment, Katniss couldn't help but to ponder what it would look like, and what it would feel like in actually being there. A sigh escaped her lips because she was well aware that she would soon find out.

It was dark out now, as the girl on fire sat in one of the common rooms of the train, looking up at the dark sky. There were some stars, but not too many. She couldn't really think of anything else to do besides sit here. After all, she couldn't hardly sleep, but who could in this type of situation? Katniss was about to be put in an arena and forced to fight until the death. That was not a good way to end your life.

She figured the others in the train were asleep, that is, until she heard a door slide open, and a familiar friendly voice call out to her. "Can't sleep?" They asked. Katniss turned around to reveal it was none other than Peeta.

"Not at all." She replied as the boy with the bread took a seat beside her. "And you?" She asked him as she looked over and locked onto his blue eyes.

"Same." Peeta said, "Well, and Haymitch is kind of keeping me awake with his obnoxious snoring." He chuckled lightly. Albeit they were in different rooms, that man could snore like no other.

"I'll bet." Katniss laughed with him until the laughter died down and turned to nothing but silence. They both knew that they were supposed to be in love with each other, but somehow things were weird. Katniss wasn't sure what to make of it. Hell, they barely knew each other. She was then pulled out of her thoughts as Peeta cleared his throat.

"So... If you don't mind me asking... Why were you late the other day? When you said you had something to take care of?" He asked as he glanced up at Katniss. In a way, he felt intimidated by her. Like she was a queen and he was her servant, and that he would do anything for her.

"It was Gale." Katniss replied dryly.

"Your boyfriend?" Peeta asked.

"Ex." She corrected.

"What happened, Katniss?" He also said, his voice laced with concern. For a moment there, Katniss actually felt like someone in the world besides her mom, and Prim who actually cared about her. It felt nice, and made her warm inside.

She shrugged not really wanting to talk about those things right now. But Peeta nodded as if he already knew the answer to his question. It was like he always knew. "Are you scared?" She asked out of nowhere, catching the baker off guard.

"I suppose." He said a bit nonchalantly as Katniss made eye contact with him. She hated looking into those blue orbs because it made her feel different, but different in a good way. "Isn't everybody scared?" He retorted.

"It's okay to be scared." Katniss reassured. "Because I'm scared too Peeta." She added, not being able to look him in the eye this time. She felt weak and embarrassed to be admitting this in front of him, but she had to tell somebody. She needed to get this out of her system.

"You're scared?" He questioned. "Big bad Katniss? The girl on fire, scared?" He joked with her. She knew he was trying to lighten the mood so she didn't say anything to him. Suddenly, she felt a warm calloused hand on her own, and realized it was Peeta's hand, reaching out to comfort her. "That's okay." He said in all honesty, the tone of his voice much softer than before. Katniss stared at him for a moment before regaining her composure and pulled her hand away. Her cheeks burned furiously and she wasn't sure what to say or do now.

"What was that exactly?" She asked, nodding towards his hands that had returned to their place in his lap. She wasn't so sure what to think of Peeta holding her hand, and the feeling that she had gotten when their fingers were intertwined had only confused her more.

She knew that it wasn't possible for her to have feelings for Peeta this soon. For one, she had just had broken up with Gale, who she did in fact love very, very much. Secondly, she and Peeta didn't really know one another on a person level.

However, going into the games was going to change all of that. She and Peeta would soon become extremely personal with each other. So personal that it scared her.

"It wasn't anything really," Peeta quietly replied. "I was just trying to comfort you because I know that you're scared, and I don't want you to be scared," he admitted. "I really will take good care of you, Katniss." Peeta added after a moment had passed. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Katniss smiled a weak, but warm smile at her friend. That was a big promise to keep, especially since they were going into something so dangerous, and neither of them knew what was going to happen. But for some reason, she found herself saying, "I'll take care of you too, Peeta. I promise."

"What else are friends for?" The bread making boy asked, returning the smile. He was unsure on the inside, but on the outside, he wanted to show Katniss that he was strong, and that he would do everything in his power to make sure everything would be all right.

"We should probably head back to bed... Don't you think?" Katniss then asked as she turned her attention back to the few stars that were still in the night sky. They didn't even look real to her, and for a moment she questioned everything because nothing had seemed real since she and Peeta had been reaped and forced to play the role of the star crossed lovers from district twelve. But when she felt Peeta grab her hand, she knew she felt something; a spark even. Katniss knew he was real and that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Yeah." Peeta replied. "We'll need all the rest we can for the games." He said and he was absolutely right. That was the last thing they needed, to go into the arena with fatigue and exhaustion written all over them. They didn't want to appear weak to the other tributes.

"Too bad Haymitch doesn't have some sleeping syrup to spare." Katniss tried to joke, coaxing a small chuckle jovial grin out of Peeta. The two then stood up and stretched their sore legs, making eye contact with one another once again.

"Goodnight Katniss." He said to her as he was about to head back to his quarters on the train. Katniss followed close behind him heading to her room as well.

"Goodnight Peeta." She replies just as soon as he's opening his door. "Peeta, wait." She called out, causing the baker to turn and look at her with a puzzled look in his eyes. Katniss made her way over to him and planted a firm but gentle kiss on his cheek. It was a sweet gesture, just like the hand holding thing. But that simple kiss ignited a spark in Katniss once again, and she didn't know if it was real or not. She didn't know if it was vulnerability or if she was starting to sprout feelings for the boy with the bread. "See you in the morning?" Katniss asked, as if he would just magically disappear on her or something.

"For sure." Peeta nods before heading into his room and closing the door.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again for reading, don't forget to review! :) –Melly & Heidi. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews thus far! Enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Katniss started down the pod she would soon be entering in just a matter of moments. Her heart was now pounding out of her chest, and she was truly starting to become more afraid now. She realized that Peeta's pod would be right next to hers once they had entered the arena, which gave her a little bit of comfort.

The two friends shared a long hug goodbye, whispering to each other that they would get through this together. Peeta even ran his fingers through her hair, which she found to be a comfort. "I'll be waiting for you," she whispered into his skin.

"I'll be there," he softly replied, and then they broke apart, getting into their pods. Katniss watched Peeta, trying to see if he had a game plan, or was in the process of thinking of one, but the bread making boy had nothing more than the look of fear in his eyes.

Katniss closed her eyes, leaning her head against the back of the pod as she took a deep breath_. I can do this_, she told herself. _Peeta and I will get through this together. Just like Finnick said, he would protect her everything and anything he could_.

_Finnick_, she thought. Another sigh left her lips as her best friend crossed her mind. She missed him dearly, and would give anything to hear his voice just one last time. He was an amazing best friend, and he always managed to make her laugh whenever she needed one. He would always be the perfect shoulder to cry on too.

She then remembered the bracelet he had given her for good luck. She wrapped her fingers around that wrist, and then she looked at the gift. It was a truly beautiful gift, and even though it was nothing more than just a bracelet, it made her feel a little bit safer.

Simply because a part of Finnick was now with her, and he had won the games before, so maybe this was just what she needed to get her through the games. She placed a gentle kiss upon the bracelet. "Love you, Finnick." She said in a quiet whisper. "I promise to make it home to you."

Katniss was brought out of her thoughts by the loud sounds of the countdown clock that displayed bright orange numbers in front of her.

5...4…3…2…1.

She took one last deep breath as her pod began to rise, and she was now above the arena. She looked to her left immediately, wanting to find Peeta right away so the two could run off together.

As soon as the horn had sounded, the two lovers grabbed one another's hands, and they ran. Katniss made sure to grab a backpack as they did. They had no idea where they were running to, but they kept on running.

As she ran, it was as if she could hear Finnick's voice inside of her head. _Look out, Katniss!_ The voice shouted, a desperate plead in the voice.

Confused for a moment, Katniss didn't understand why he was yelling at her to look out, because there was no one in front of her as she and Peeta ran side-by-side together with their fingers intertwined.

But then she realized that she needed to look behind her, and that's when she saw someone who she guessed was from district two, getting ready to take a shot as her and Peeta. "Peeta, duck!" She yelled as she quickly got an arrow out of the backpack she grabbed, and being much quicker than her opponent, she aimed the arrow at the boy, and quickly shot him.

She froze for a moment as she watched the boy drop to the ground, she had just killed someone_. Only twenty-two more people to kill_, she thought. In reality, it was twenty-three. But she absolutely refused to kill Peeta.

"Katniss, come on!" He cried, pulling on her arm, no longer wanting to stand out in the wide open where anything or anyone could easily get them.

Katniss shook her head of her thoughts of killing the boy, and quickly accepted it. She would have to kill people if she wanted to win. She would have to kill people to live. She then allowed Peeta to take her by the hand as they ran together, running to find a safe place to hide.

Katniss was going to suggest that the two of them climb into a tree. They would be off the ground, and able to see if anyone was coming their way, but then she had seen a cave out of the corner of her eye. "There! Let's go there!" She said, and Peeta nodded in agreement.

The star crossed lovers from district twelve climbed into the cave, and got settled quickly but quietly. She wasn't sure why, but Katniss found herself climbing into the arms of Peeta as she snuggled her head into his chest, and listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

Peeta wrapped his arms around her, glad that he could make her feel so safe. He remembered earlier how it seemed to comfort her when he was running his fingers through her hair, so he went back to doing that.

After a few quiet moments, he spoke. "How did you know that the boy from district two was behind us?" He asked curiously, because truthfully, Peeta had no idea that the boy was behind him Katniss had already saved his life once, and they were only fifteen minutes into the games.

Katniss smiled and said, "Finnick told me."

Peeta merely said nothing as he continued to stroke Katniss' hair. The two stayed in the cave, in each other's arms just listening to the booming canons that meant death. There were more shots fired than she anticipated, but Haymitch was right. The beginning of the games at the cornucopia was always a bloodbath.

Suddenly, Katniss remembered the pack she grabbed and she decided to open it and see what was inside. "What's that?" Peeta asked curiously.

"A pack I grabbed." Katniss answered as she began pulling supplies our of the bag. There was some rope, a sleeping bag, some dried fruit, an empty canteen, and last but not least, a flashlight. There were no weapons at all, which was definitely a disadvantage.

"At least we're not completely empty handed." Peeta tried to stay optimistic. Katniss shook her head.

"This stuff is practically useless." She said, "We'll need weapons, and food and water." She added as she put all the stuff back into the pack. "I can make traps with the rope but that's about it." Katniss told him truthfully.

"We can look for water in the morning." Peeta suggested noticing that it was already getting dark outside the cave. Katniss nodded in agreement, but that's when she noticed just how thirsty she was. The air was muggy and extremely hot and uncomfortable. "Everything's gonna be okay Katniss." Peeta told her. "I'm going to keep you alive."

K atniss looked over at him for reassurance and found that he seemed very genuine. Maybe Peeta wasn't pretending to be in love after all, maybe he really meant it. "Okay." Was all Katniss managed to get out. They stayed in the cave still, waiting for the sun to set. They noticed the temperature began to drop and soon Katniss was shivering, her teeth clattering together because of the cold.

"You cold?" Peeta asked with a slight smile.

"Isn't it obvious?" Katniss smiled back.

"There's only one sleeping bag." Peeta pointed out as he grabbed it out of the pack. If she wasn't comfortable laying with him then he would gladly let her use it by herself.

"We can share." Katniss said.

"Are you sure?" Peeta asked and she nodded. It would be warmer for the both of them anyway. Peeta rolled the sleeping bag out and climbed inside of it, then let Katniss climb in in front of him so that they were in a spooning position. Peeta wanted so desperately to wrap his arms around her, but he knew that wouldn't be appropriate.

"You get some rest." Katniss insisted. "I'll keep watch."

"Are you sure?" Peeta asked.

Katniss nodded, and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Peeta," she said, smiling warmly.

"Goodnight, Katniss," he softly replied as he returned the smile, and closed his eyes, as he tried to get some much needed rest.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (: Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Glad you're enjoying the story so far! On to chapter four!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It seemed like the sun rose too early the next morning as Katniss struggled to wake up. It took her a moment for everything to register, and she then realized that she was in the arena, and she was part of the hunger games with Peeta. As she thought about Peeta, she turned over and realized that he was lying right behind her. He looked so peaceful while he slept, and Katniss was thankful that nobody had found their little cave hiding place. She was glad they were still alive, and healthy, but that wouldn't be the case if they didn't get food and water soon.

"Peeta..." Katniss whispered as she shook his shoulder gently. "Peeta, it's time to get up." She sad again and his soft blue eyes fluttered open and he smiled at seeing Katniss' face.

"We're okay." He said in barely a whisper and Katniss nodded.

"Yeah." She said and sat up. "But I really need to hunt today." She admitted. The only weapon she had was her bow and arrows, and that wasn't much considering the amount of dangers in the arena. Even though Katniss was a good shooter, it was far too risky.

"Katniss-" Peeta started to object.

"Don't." Katniss said, her gray eyes blazing. "We talked about this last night, and you know we don't have any food." She argued back.

"At least let me come with you!" Peeta replied, beginning to get angry.

"You don't even have weapons!" Katniss raised her voice, but then quieted down when she realized how loud she was. She did not want to put herself or Peeta in danger. "You'll be killed."

Peeta didn't say anything for a few minutes. He only looked at her. "And if you go out there by yourself, you'll die," he growled as anger began to fill him. Though he was only angry because he didn't want anything to happen to Katniss, he really, really cared about her.

I'll be fine," she said drily. "Just let me do this."

Peeta shook his head, he had his mind made up, and he wasn't going to change it. "No!" He said, this time his voice was much more firm. "I'm not letting you go out there alone, and I don't care if you don't like it. I'm going with you."

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Why won't you just let me protect you!?" She snapped.

"Because it's _my_ job to protect _you_, Katniss!" He snapped back. "So that's what I'm doing! I'm protecting you!"

"Well maybe I don't want you to protect me anymore, Peeta," she said coldly as she could manage without showing any emotion.

Awkward silence fell over the two friends as they both sat there, neither of them knowing what to say to the other.

"I'm sorry," Peeta finally said, sighing heavily. "I'm only trying to help you."

"I know…" Katniss replied quietly as she picked at one of the walls in the cave. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you, and I'm really happy that you are here to help protect me. It means a lot to me, Peeta." She finally was able to admit, and it felt good to finally get that off of her chest.

"Can I go?" Peeta then asked again, trying to lighten the mood with a small grin. "I have a good eye, and I doubt any of the other tributes are around." He continued. Katniss sighed but Peeta only continued to talk, "I'll be really quiet Katniss. Please? And I can find plants too." He rambled on and on and Katniss couldn't help but to smile. He was really trying hard, wasn't he?

"Fine." She said as she began loading up her bow and the stuff in the pack. "But be careful, and stay alert. If anything would ever happen to you Peeta, I-"

"I know." Peeta replied. "Let's go." He said and the two exited the cave quietly. The only sounds you could hear were the leaves crunching under their boots.

"I'm gonna set up some traps, you go look for stuff... But don't go too far. And be careful!" Katniss warned and Peeta could only chuckle as he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Katniss, I got it." He said again, and suddenly they heard a canon go off, signaling a death.

Katniss looked at him, worry filling her eyes. The canon had scared it, and now more than ever she wanted to tell Peeta to go back into the cave and to stay there, but he knew that he would only reject that idea.

So instead she went over to him, took his face into hers hands, and looked into his eyes. She didn't need to speak, and neither did he. Everything they wanted to say to each other could just be seen in their eyes. "I love you," she whispered against his lips. "And please, please, _please_ be careful, Peeta, okay?"

Peeta's eyes had softened, and he nodded. He hadn't expected Katniss to say that she loved him, but he would be lying if he didn't admit that he felt the same way. "I will be careful," he said gently, and kissed her. "By the way, I love you too."

Katniss simply nodded, not wanting to say anything else. She allowed herself to let go of Peeta as she watched his back until she could no longer see him. She tried to keep a clear head as she began to setup some traps, but was still alert of what was going on around her. Though as hard as she tried to keep a clear head, all she could do was think of Peeta, and whether or not he was safe.

A few minutes passed, so far so good as Katniss used the rope that was in the pack to set up about a dozen traps. Hopefully they'd be lucky enough to catch some rabbits or squirrels to last a few days. They still needed water, but Katniss had no idea where to look for it. These traps would have to suffice for now. She put her bow and arrows away, and when to find Peeta, wondering if he had any luck. The girl on fire wasn't worried at all, that is, until she heard another canon go off, and this one sounded relatively close to her. The blood drained from Katniss' face as Peeta came to mind. What if it was him?

"Peeta!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran and tried to find him. Her heart was racing, and she felt as if she was going to cry. "Peeta!" She yelled again, not caring who heard her. She had to find the boy with the bread.

Peeta grabbed her a few minutes later, pulling her close as he placed a hand over her mouth. "Why are you screaming?" He asked in a low whisper, trying to calm her down. He could feel her body shake against his own.

"I….I…I thought, I thought the canon was for you," she stammered, still shaken up as tears stung her eyes, and rolled down her cheeks. She took this moment to inhale Peeta's scent, and that alone seemed to calm the girl on fire. "Oh Peeta…" she cried. "Oh god…don't you ever leave my side again," she whispered. "I've never been so afraid in my life."

"Shhh," he soothed, brushed the hair out of her face, and the tears off of his cheeks. "I'm right here. I told you I was going to protect you, and I can't do that very well if I'm gone, now can I?" He asked.

Katniss slowly shook her head as a shaky breath escaped her lips, and she tried her best to relax.

Peeta smiled, holding up a canteen of water, and a small container that held a fish he had managed to get. "How about we go start a fire, cook this fish, and have us some dinner?"

"Only if you hold my hand on the way back," Katniss told him.

Peeta smiled again, and kissed her before taking her hand as the two made their way back to the cave which they now referred to as their safe haven.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't forget to review! It's so encouraging to a writer! –Melly & Heidi **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know this update is a little late, but I was busy last weekend with my twenty first birthday, so I didn't really have the time to write, or talk chapter plans with Heidi! We had plenty of time today, though! So enjoy chapter five!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Canon shots were fired, one after another, as days went by. Katniss and Peeta rarely came out of the cave, and when they did, it was only to empty the traps that Katniss had set up, or to find some water. They rarely got gifts from their sponsors, but that was okay. Rabbit and squirrel meat was enough for them, plus Katniss knew the difference between good herbs, and bad herbs, so they were able to gather plants too.

The cave was their sanctuary. They were safe, and that was all they ever wanted to be during the games. Nobody had found them yet, and Peeta was growing closer to Katniss every second that passed. He just thought that she was so amazing. They were surviving, and they were going to make it home.

However, on nights when Peeta fell asleep first, and Katniss stayed up to keep watch, her mind wandered. What was going to happen if they were the last two alive? Which was probable because nobody knew where they were. She couldn't kill Peeta. She couldn't really bring herself to kill anyone. She wondered if it came down to it, if she should just let Peeta kill her; let him go home. After all, Peeta was good and pure, he deserved to go home.

They had spent nearly two weeks in that damn arena, and now there were only four people left, counting Katniss and Peeta. It was a scary thought to think, that you were one of the finalists. But it was relieving at the same time, because every time a person died, you were that much closer to going home, to feeding your district... You were that much closer to safety.

All those nights where Katniss studied Peeta's innocence in his eyes while he was sleeping, she was almost sure that her feelings for him had grown. At least they were better friends or something like that, she was certain of it. But maybe her feelings for Peeta were more than platonic. It was hard to think about that in the arena though. She needed to focus on getting them home in one piece.

"What do you think is going to happen to us if you and I are the last two left?" Peeta asked suddenly, it was as if he had read her mind.

Katniss' head snapped up, and she looked at him. She could clearly see the fear in his eyes, and she wasn't sure how she should answer this question. Hell, she wasn't even sure what she would do if they were in fact that last two. So after a couple of minutes she finally said, "I don't know. But I'm not going to shoot you or anything," she told her friend, shaking her head from side to side.

When Peeta looked into her eyes, he knew that she was telling the truth. "Well I'm not going to shoot you either!" He exclaimed. "I rather shoot myself than shoot you. I told you that I wasn't going to let you die, and I meant it." His voice was firm as he reminded her of the promise he made. "Not only did I promise you, but I promised Finnick too." He added.

Katniss smiled at the thought of her best friend back home. She missed him so much, and she couldn't wait to see him when she got home. _If_ she got home. "You can't shoot yourself, Peeta. I would get in the way of the arrow. I would die for you. I'm not going to let you die."

Peeta only shrugged. "I'm going to do what I have to do to keep my promise to you, Katniss. If I have to die to do so, then so be it. At least I kept it," he said.

"You're not going to have to die..." Katniss trailed off. "I don't know how I'll do it, but I'll find a way to get us both home... Together." She said honestly. If it came down to it, and she and Peeta were the last ones, they would have to find a way to get home safely. The boy with the bread merely said nothing, but nodded as if he was taking her words into consideration. "Somehow... I just can't picture life without you anymore." Katniss shrugged. It was a weird feeling, she would admit, but it was really how she felt.

"Really?" Peeta finally spoke. The girl on fire nodded. "I feel the same about you..." He trailed off. He knew that Katniss was probably vulnerable from everything that happened with Gale, but he couldn't help it. It was how he truly felt. In that moment, it was quiet, until Katniss cleared her throat.

"Do you... Do you think if we ever got out of here...there'd be a chance for us?" She asked nervously, fidgeting with her hands. Which was something out of the ordinary for her. Katniss Everdeen was not nervous. It was just a feeling that she had never felt before, she had conquered it.

Peeta was taken aback at this question, and he wasn't sure what to say. "Katniss..." He trailed off, and at this, her face fell.

"No, no, it's okay... Just forget I even said anything." She said a little hastily.

"Katniss," Peeta said again. "I was going to say, are you sure that's what you want?" He asked. "I know you're still upset about Gale, and I just don't want to be a rebound, you know?" He said, his baby blues blazing into her gray orbs.

She shook her head, "What happened with Gale was in the past... I want to live in the now. You make me feel..." She stopped, searching for the right word, and finally it came to mind. "Warm." She finished, a smile coming to her lips, and it was always something else when she smiled because it was a rarity. Here she was, falling for a boy who baked bread, who smelled like vanilla and sugar, and his blue eyes could make you feel like you were swimming for miles, all the way down to his soul.

"Are you sure?" Peeta asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." And she was telling the truth. A part of her mind wandered back to district twelve...Was Prim and her mom watching this confession? Was Gale? What about Haymitch?

"Come here..." Peeta gestured as he waved her over. Katniss obliged and crawled over to where he was sitting in the cave. There was something different in his eyes at the moment... Love? Desire? Lust? Katniss wasn't sure. But whatever it was, she knew she had never seen that look in Gale's eyes before.

They looked at each other for a moment, until finally; Peeta's lips were on hers. They tasted just like she would have imagined; like the dough he baked his bread from... Firm and sweet. Albeit Katniss had never been good at the kissing thing, with Peeta, it felt completely different.

This kiss was different because it wasn't for the Games, it wasn't for show. This kiss was real, it was passionate, and it was meaningful. Both Peeta and Katniss could feel the love behind the kiss, and each of them could feel the trueness of their feelings for the other.

It was this kiss that allowed Peeta to see that Katniss did mean what she told him. Gale was the past, and he was her now. This meant everything to him because he had known and come to terms with his feelings for the girl on fire quite some time ago, but he wasn't so sure when it would be the right time to admit it.

He pulled away from her to allow Katniss to catch her breath, and as he looked at her, he could see that she was blushing a bit. He found it adorable.

As Katniss looked back at him, she could see that his eyes had softened quite a bit, but she also saw a hint of lust in them, and that filled her stomach with butterflies. "I love you, Peeta, and I mean that."

"I love you too, Katniss." He whispered to her, "and I can tell when you mean something. So I know that you mean it when you tell me you love me." He added.

Katniss smiled, "I know you mean it too..." She said softly, causing Peeta to crack a smile as well.

"You should get some rest, I'll keep watch." Peeta replied.

The girl on fire shook her head with a laugh, "I have too many butterflies to sleep." And it was the truth, she had never felt this way before, and now that she had realized her true feelings for Peeta, it was going to be so much harder to find a way to get them safely out of there. Peeta was then about to say something, until the firing of the canon interrupted him. Realization sunk in, it was the final three.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Heidi and I like reading your reviews! We have a good amount of followers for our story, and it would mean a lot if you took the time to review. Thank you! – Melly & Heidi. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: We're sorry this update is a little slower than what we expected! Classes and work has been keeping me very busy lately, and Heidi is busy with school as well! Anyway, on to chapter six! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

In that moment, panic struck Katniss' eyes. She and Peeta were just talking about the final three, and she had been so calm about it. But now that it was a reality, she was scared to death, and she didn't know if both she and Peeta would make it out of here alive.

Peeta recognized the look of fear in her eyes, "Katniss, look at me." He said sternly. But she was nearly losing it as she sat there shaking violently. "Katniss." Peeta said again as he tilted her chin up and forced the girl on fire to look at him. "We are going to be okay." He told her firmly.

"I'm scared." She whispered as her gray eyes darted around. She and Peeta were in danger at this very moment.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Katniss." Peeta told her. "I promise." "Should we leave the cave? What if we get trapped?" She asked frantically. "What are we gonna do Peeta?"

"We're going to stay calm and get through this together," he said calmly. "Because I know that you and I can do this. You have to trust me, okay? I need you to believe me."

Katniss slowly nodded. She knew there was no point in fighting Peeta, or what he said. All he had to do was trust him, and everything would work out for them. All she had to do was believe.

"Okay," she finally replied. "I trust you, Peeta." She said, kissing him softly. "I really do. I'm sorry, I'm just so scared. After all, it's our lives that are in danger."

"I know," he said softly as he stroked her hair. "But I won't allow anything to happen to you, and I meant that."

Katniss nodded again. "Thanks, Peeta." She softly whispered.

"Of course," he said, as he was about to bring her into a hug.

However, Katniss spotted Cato from a distance, and she pushed Peeta out of harm's way in an instant. "Peeta, look out!" She cried as she grabbed an arrow, and took aim at Cato. She really didn't want to take another human's life, but she had to if she wanted to live.

And she did want to live. She wanted to go home to her family, and to Finnick. She had missed him. She could hear his voice fill her head again. _Do whatever you need to make it through this, Katniss. _ It said. _I had to kill people too, but you have to do what you have to do to live._

In that moment, Katniss took aim, and she fired the arrow. She watched Cato fall to the ground, and she felt sadness fill her for a couple of moments. She had taken another life, but at the same time, she had done it. She had made it so she and Peeta were the last two alive.

She looked at Peeta, unsure of what to do now. "It's just the two of us…" she whispered.

"I'm not going to kill you." Peeta said as they heard a canon off for Cato's death.

"I'm not going to kill you either." Katniss replied. What were they going to do? If they didn't kill each other soon, they knew that the capitol would. "We gotta do something Peeta." She said hurriedly. "We need to get out of here. I want to go home." She begged. They came out of the cave for the first time since the games started and looked over at Cato's lifeless body.

"What does he have in his hand?" Peeta asked as he walked over to the body.

"Berries it looks like." Katniss replied as she stayed close to Peeta. "Be careful." She warned.

"We can eat them together on the count of three," he said, taking them out of Cato's hand, as he kept some for himself, and handed a couple to Katniss. "We'll go out together instead of alone," he explained.

Katniss slowly nodded. She wasn't ready to die by any means, but she wasn't going to allow Peeta to die alone.

Just as Peeta was going to raise the berries to his lips, she stopped him. "Peeta…baby…wait," she softly whispered.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"I want to kiss you one last time, please." She whispered.

He nodded, as he walked over to her, and kissed her softly. With his hands on each side of her face, he kissed her with all he could. Showing her just how much he loved her. Once he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers. "Are you ready?" He whispered.

She nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." She said truthfully.

They were about to eat the berries, when suddenly, a hovercraft appeared in the sky. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the winners of the hunger games!" A voice announced, and in that moment Katniss was crying. Peeta pulled her into his arms and held on to her for dear life.

"We made it Katniss." He whispered.

"I know." She said. The hovercraft then picked them up and soon they were flying far away from the arena. They had finally won, and they were finally going to be able to be together.

* * *

On the hovercraft, they were reunited with Haymitch and Effie, who would be prepping them for victory speeches soon.

"I want to say good job in there, but you two are probably going to get in trouble for this." Haymitch said as he approached the two victors. "You know that there can only be one winner." He said as the hovercraft continued on its way to the capitol.

"I couldn't kill Peeta." Katniss replied almost immediately. "I'm sorry... President Snow has to understand that." She said as she felt Peeta grab her hand and squeeze it.

Peeta looked into her eyes, and held her hand. He closed his fingers around hers. "It's okay," he whispered. "It's okay because I couldn't kill you either."

Katniss smiled at him warmly. She knew that he would understand, and that set her at ease. "It's okay if we get in trouble," she said calmly, still holding his hand. "Because we support one another, and that's why we allowed one another to live."

Peeta nodded in agreement. "I know you might be angry, but we had to do what we had to do to live, Haymitch. If the love of your life was in there…would you be able to kill her?" He asked. "Or kill yourself knowing you left her behind?" He questioned.

Haymitch stood looking at them with an eyebrow raised, "You two are really serious about this, aren't you?" He asked, but Katniss and Peeta just stood there, not knowing what he meant. "Whatever," Haymitch shrugged. "We've gotta get you two ready for the victory tour. The districts are really loving this star crossed lovers thing."

"They can love it all they want, but what Katniss and I have now is real. This is no longer for show, and it's not for anything. My feelings for her are real, and I won't be afraid to tell that to the whole world." Peeta snapped.

Katniss grabbed his arm, not wanting him to get angry. "Calm down Peeta... We'll tell them together." She smiled lightly.

* * *

**A/N: Heidi and I hope to have an updated posted sometime this weekend! Please review! Thank you! – Melly. **


End file.
